


Shyness

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Series: Survey Corps Archives [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Height Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Pervert Erwin Smith, Romantic Fluff, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: Levi has a job to do. Documents to steal. But what happens when a huge gorgeous blond who loves to sniff everything and everyone around him steals the small raven's heart ? Levi knows how to beat up and kill thugs. Better than anyone else. But what he doesn't know... Is how to handle these powerful desires that are consuming him now that Mike has entered his life.
Relationships: Levi & Mike Zacharias, Levi/Mike Zacharias
Series: Survey Corps Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Shyness

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together. What else is there to say ? They're just the best. Much fluff. Nothing but fluff. As fluffy as fluff can be. Fluff, fluff, fluff.

\- Levi : Say fucking what ?  
\- Flagon : You are to go with Captain Zacharias on his next assignment. Which consists of delivering a very important message to Commander Zackley in the capital. Erwin's orders. That message is top secret information that needs to be delivered to him as soon as possible. You will serve as Captain Zacharias' bodyguard. You are to depart tomorrow. At dawn. Such as your orders.  
The least that can be said is that Levi is not going to get some sleep tonight. He is already not much of a huge sleeper. But how could he now find even a semblance of rest ? Mike. He is all Levi has been able to think about in the last three weeks since they arrived at the castle to train. Well... Think... More like drooling over... He has been throwing a hint here or there. But never mustered the strength to tell the man how he really feels about him. How much he wants him. Needs him. Loves him. So fucking much. Fuck. The gigantic blond is pretty much his definition of the perfect man. As kind as he is strong. And caring as he is powerful. He is so fucking beautiful. In each and every conceivable way. From the moment that he saw him... He felt it. Deep in his flesh. Burning. Like a tongue of fire. Slowly coursing trough his veins. Skin deep. It is driving him insane. No one has ever made him feel sensations like these. It is overwhelming. Intense. Suffocating. That man is setting his heart, his mind and his flesh ablaze. Levi can barely breathe when he is near him. And can not think of anyone but him. All day. And all night long. He tries his best to avoid him. He is far too scared to talk to him. Doesn't know how to express his feelings for him. And most of all... He is worried that Mike might not feel the same way. But there are some instances in which avoiding him is not feasible. Like the other day. He had just come back from chopping some wood to burn in the castle's fireplaces. When he ran across him in one of the corridors. That was a tight one. Which meant that they were bound to come very close to one another at some point. Levi stared at the fucking window at the other side of the corridor. And walked past Mike without even glancing at him. He could feel it. Could feel Mike looking down at him. He understood why. He was probably looking rather suspicious. But what the fuck did he care ? He was just... Just too fucking scared. And tonight... Three weeks after arriving to the castle... His worst nightmare is coming to life. Levi already felt torn between his friends and him. Now, it has gotten so much worse. Soon, he will have to make a choice. And he already knows what he will choose. He feels ashamed of it. Like he is some kind of traitor. But what he feels for Mike... Is just so... So beautiful. It's worthy of all the sacrifices. He won't let that chance slip away. He will not do that to himself. Or to him.

. Mike cleared his throat. Erwin answered him without even looking at him. Absorbed by his assorting of his papers. At the light of his office's candles. Night had fallen.  
\- Erwin : What's wrong, Mike ?  
\- Mike : You know that short tempered little raven that you recruited ? Levi ?  
\- Erwin : Yeah... What about him ?  
\- Mike : I think that he is... trying to flirt with me.  
\- Erwin : What ? What are you talking about ?  


. Levi has always been very careful about the moments when he showers. They have to use common showers. Save for the captains. Of course. And Levi doesn't want for any kind of... Incident to happen. And so far, he has done great. And what do you know... This very fucking night... Of all nights... That gigantic teddy-bear of a man has decided to change his showering habits. And is taking a shower much earlier than usual. Shit. Don't fucking look, Levi. Don't you take a fucking look... Don't you... Oh God. He is just a meter or two away from him. He is so fucking beautiful... Perfectly sculpted. With his wet messy blond hair that is completely covering his eyes. Making him even cuter than usual. As if it is possible. His gigantic body covered in foam. And... That ass. Holly fuck. Water running across his stubble. And not to spoil anything... Is he fucking well endowed. Holly shit. He is just too fucking much. Levi's heart is beating so fucking fast. Shivers running down the small raven's spine. He can feel his cock twitching. When suddenly... The gorgeous titanic blond opens his dreamy blue eyes. And looks at him. Fuck ! Levi turns his gaze away from him as quickly as he can. Don't tell him that... No way... He is fucking blushing. Fucking hell! Stare at the goddamn wall, Levi. Stare at the goddamn fucking wall ! Hopefully, Mike hasn't pieced together the fact that he was peeping on him like a fucking creep... Hopefully. Levi massages his raven hair one last time before cutting the warm water off. And walks towards the other side of the room. In order to fetch one of those gray towels that are resting on a iron bar that is popping out of the cracked porcelain walls. Not looking behind his back. Please... God... Please... Make it so Mike hasn't fucking followed him... Please...  
\- Mike : Levi ?  
Oh shit. That voice of his... It feels just like falling into a gigantic pot of honey. So warm, rich and soothing. Levi just wants to fucking drown in it. He takes a second towel and hands it over to him. Without even looking at him. But Mike doesn't take it. Fuck. Levi is forced to turn his head around. And to face the guy. Well... More like gaze at him from below. He is, of course, still fully naked, like Levi is. His arms crossed. Pearls of hot water running across his muscular hairy body. Stay focused on his face, Levi, stay fucking focused on his face... That has a rather serious look to it, right now. Damn it. Mike is so goddamn fucking cute and gorgeous. He is one meter and ninety-six centimeters tall. Levi is one meter and sixty centimeters tall. And does he fucking love it. He can't. He just fucking can't. That man is just too fucking much.  
\- Mike : We need to talk.  
\- Levi : Okay...  
Levi puts the towels back on the bar and crosses his arms as well. Doing his best to look as tough as he can. Never mind the fact that he is also completely in the nude. And is hence probably not all that intimidating at the moment. The two naked men stare at each other. Steam fogging the small room.  
\- Mike : What are you playing at ?  
Levi doesn't know what to answer to that. What is he playing at exactly ? He is just fucking terrified. He is completely new to this kind of challenge. And the fact that he is surrounded by nothing but hot naked wet men right now doesn't really help.  
\- Mike : You've been acting strangely around me since you arrived here. Everyone has noticed it. Do you mind explaining it to me ? Levi ?  
Everyone has noticed it ? Shit. Don't you fucking blush... Don't fucking blush. You fucking idiot. Levi doesn't know this but... Mike is aware of the truth of his mission. Being the only person with Erwin to know about it. Which makes sense. Erwin being Mike's longtime friend. His closest friend. They have known each other since teenagehood. Have trained together. So for Mike... Levi is here only to kill Erwin. He hence believes that Levi perceives him as a potential threat to his schemes. But Levi doesn't have the faintest idea that this is what's going trough Mike's mind. And is just scared of being rejected if he opens up to him about the true nature of his feelings for him.  
\- Mike : I'm not going to ask you again, Levi.  
Levi keeps staring at him. Silently. His heart is beating so fucking fast. Like a icy spike of blood bursting trough his ribcage. It hurts. So fucking much. He is so goddamn fucking scared. His breathing is starting to become jerky. He lowers his head down. Looks at the wet beige tiles of the floor. He can't do it. There is too much at stake. He is too scared.  
\- Mike : Levi ?  
The raven grabs his towel. Wraps it around his waist. And gets out of the room without taking a single look back. He doesn't sleep all that much that night. Even less so than usual. As he is filled with nothing but apprehension about the upcoming day. He is so scared. Of the consequences of his behaviour. For they are bound to occur. Hours solwy pass. And before he knows it... It is arleady four in the morning. The tall blond comes to wake him up. Without saying a word. Not was he was sleeping. Of course. They prepare themselves for the journey ahead. Saddle. And depart. Leave behind them the safety of the castle's walls. There is no turning back now. The day goes by without them facing any major incidents. Levi gets a chance at breathing the fresh air of Wall Maria's plains. At gazing at the beauty of it's green pastures. Under the light of the blue sky. Birds flying above them. Looking at them. They stop at a river or two to allow for their horses to rest and quench their thirst. And to eat their meal. In a silence that is as heavy as a tombstone. The meal is delicious. Some slices of garlic sausage sandwiched in a loaf of freshly baked bread. With some butter. What do you know. It's Mike's creation. He used to be a baker before joining the Corps. So has Levi heard. They eventually arrive at a small cave that is hidden in a forest of gigantic trees. As the orange of the dying sun is setting down.

. Erwin suddenly interrupted his sorting-out of his documents and turned around to face his longtime friend. Seeming rather surprised.  
\- Erwin : What do you mean by that ?  
\- Mike : He's giving me that look, you know... That fuck me until morning comes look. He is provocating me.  
\- Erwin : Really ? Are you sure ?  
\- Mike : Yeah, I'm pretty fucking sure... And I don't know what to to think of it.  
\- Erwin : Hum... Maybe he is trying to get close to you so that he can get to me.  
\- Mike : You think ? That he would do something like that ?

. Mike dismounts and enters the cave. Tying his horse on to a nearby tree. Petting it. Gently. Smoothly. What Levi wouldn't fucking give in order to be in that horse's shoes right now.  
\- Mike : We'll camp here for the night.  
That's the first thing he said to him since last night. Levi doesn't respond. His heart is beating so fucking fast. He feels like he is losing it. But he keeps it all to himself. Dismounts as well. Go search for some branches. Lit a campfire. Eats his meal in silence. Prepare the sleeping mats without saying a single word.  
\- Mike : Good night, Levi.  
Levi doesn't answer him. He is completely lost in his thoughts. Doesn't know what to do. What to say. Minutes pass. He hears Mike snoring. It is so cute. He can't. He just can't. He needs him. So much. But he doesn't have the right. Doesn't have the permission. The fact of being so close to him and yet so far away drives him insane. Unbeknownst to him, he is being observed. Carefully hidden in the shadows are lying Erwin and a few members of his crew. Mike is only pretending to be asleep. The small raven turns and turns around and round in his sleeping mat. He is about to fucking lose his fucking mind. He can't. He needs him. So fucking much. He just can't stay like this. Fuck it. He'll deal with the consequences of his actions in the morning. He gets up and slowly walks towards the man that his five years his elder and thirty-six centimeters taller than he is. Erwin is grinning. Raising his hand to warn his crew that it will be soon the time to intervene. When he will lower it... They will go for it. Levi kneels down and lifts Mike's blanket. The infamous secret message that he was tasked to steal lies in the right pocket of Mike's vest. He doesn't even take a look at it and joins Mike beneath the blanket that falls down on the both of them. Finally. He is where he needs to be. Pressed against Mike's body. His face lying against that huge chest that is calmly rising up and down. The warmth of his body is heavenly. Levi cries tears of happiness. He unlaces Mike's pelvis with his arms and buries his face in his chest. As soon as he does so, his entire body relaxes. All the tension that was in his muscles disappears. His blood vessels loosen. He breathes slowly. And falls asleep in the second that follows. 

. Erwin's mouth cracked into a crooked smile.  
\- Erwin : It is less suspicious that trying to seduce me...I have to say... I didn't expect him to use such methods...  
\- Mike : So what do we do ?  
\- Erwin : Well... This could be an nice opportunity to teach that rude little raven some manners don't you think ?  
\- Mike : What do you have in mind ?

. Levi opens his silver eyes. As the pink and blue light of dawn rises. A new day begins. Fuck. It was not a dream. He did it. He actually fucking did it. He is where he belongs. He wonders... If Mike is still asleep.... Maybe... there is a way for him to get out of this situation without getting into too much trouble. As soon as he begins to move in order to get out of his grasp, he feels Mike's arms pulling him back in. Keeping him close. Nice and warm. Levi is confused. Doesn't know what to say or do.  
\- Mike : Morning... Levi.  
Fuck. Levi is breathing so fucking fast right now. As he realizes... That Mike is aware of the situation arleady. And that... He is fine with it.The small raven is crying. But... Those aren't tears of sadness that are escaping his eyes right now.  
\- Levi : Morning... Mike.  
\- Mike : Where do you think, you're going like that, little one ?  
\- Levi : Nowhere... I'm going nowhere... I'm right where I fucking need to be.  
The tall blond starts to gently play with a few locks of his raven hair. Levi answers him by purring. And slowly rubbing his nose against his. Smelling his blond hair. That the white of the morning sun is shining a light on. He knows that Mike is gonna like that. He is such a sensual guy. His hair smells like... A ball of straw. It's so warm. So friendly. So soothing. So sunny. So calming.  
\- Mike : Is that right ?  
\- Levi : Yeah... You fucking bet, that's right...  
Mike kisses him. And it isn't a short kiss. Fuck. His lips taste so fucking wonderful. Levi begins to moan. His cock start to harden. As he melts into Mike's sensual kiss. And begins to hum is name.  
\- Levi : Hum... Mike... Mike... Oh Mike ! Oh...  
\- Mike : Levi...  
That warm voice of his is just making his skin crawl. Igniting him with such raw desire. Everything about this cute gorgeous man that is Mike... Is just driving Levi crazy. They pull out. He pants.  
\- Mike : I'm glad... That you told me...  
\- Levi : Yeah.... I'm too...  
Mike gently runs his big hand against Levi's redden porcelain cheeks. Levi hugs Mike tighter. He is never letting him go.  



End file.
